someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hetalia.krd:Turkey's Nemesis
My Name is Adnan,im 19 years old and live in Turkey,in Istanbul.Just your ordinary guy.It was very warm and peaceful,nothing out of order,until Terrorists one day planted a bomb at our School,killing 30 people and leaving 120 injured.Luckily for me,i wasnt there,i sat at home and watched Animes,i have been watching them since i was 3 and was kinda obsessed with them,especially with Echi and Yuri Animes,but there is one particular Anime i like the most aside of usual Animes like SoA or Naruto,it was Hetalia Axis,an Anime were countries are personified,including my country,Turkey,there is no episode i haven't watched except a particular one. My father is a police officer who investigated the bombing of my School and found the guy who planted the Bomb,he was my Classmate,a guy named Soran,an exchange Student from Iraq but not Arab.My sister called me and said"Lets go to the court to witness the trial of that Bastard who blew up our School",i answered "Alright,just give me a minute".We went to the court and watched as Soran,the guy responsible for the bomb attack arrived infront of the judges.He was surprisingly calm and only greeted the Judges with a vicious smile.The Spectators watched in Anger and horror as the hysterically laughed."Yes,i did the bombing and i don't regret it,in fact,i enjoyed it,All the screamings,all the agony,the Dispair and the blood,its was so pleasing.The sound of your doom will ring in your skulls,in your souls,you shall tremble and your blood shall be a gift for Tausi melek."He got arrested for the rest of his life,that was his punishment,unfortunaly,death penalties do not exist in Turkey as in Europe. I didn't cared much since our school had to be rebuild and we had 2 Months no school.Good for me,that means i can watch Animes and Video Games as much as i want.And if that isn't enough,my father came to me"Son,you can guess three times what i hold in my hands behind my back",i knew it would't be another Videogame but to my surprise,it was just a CD Cover of Hetalia Axis."Cool,where did you got it"My quickly replied"From that goddamn Terrorist,i checked up his stuff and it,thought it would't be of interest for you.Consider it as a gift"I wasn't happy at all ,i mean,i watched every season and every episode,and there is also the Internet to watch,CD are so useless today.I looked at the Cover,nothing out of order,it showed the Globe with all characters circling around it,but noticed something,there was a humanoid shaped shadow behind Turkey,it was a transparent and was only 1 inch taller than Turkey himself.I didn't paid it much attention,maybe someone just doodled something at the cover since it has many traces of use.The CD was blank yet flawlessly clean with the Text "Hetalia Axis:Turkey's nemesis" crudely written with a Green Textmarker. There has never been an Episode like this,out of curiosity,i searched on the internet for this episode,even on Japanese,but i couldn't find anything nor anything about cancelled Episodes.The first thing that came in my mind were Creepypastas,you know,an unknown CD;lost episodes,Curses,paranormal ,stuff you name it.I read and listened to a lot of them and i like them,but im not the kind of Person that believes in Ghosts or paranormal stuff like this.I shrugged the idea of,telling my self that it was just a burned CD and the title is just a prank.Yet i was still curious about the CD and its content,i turned my computer on and put the CD in.The DC hat 2 files: Hetalia.krd( Listed as an .Avi even thought it was in another format) and an unnamed .txt file.I first checked the .txt file and i found nothing all there was was just gibberish like "sdhsbgdsabifbjdkfbhadfabsf",seems like someone just typed aimlessly.Just another troll i thought.I left the file and clicked on the Hetalia.krd. Despite being in an unknown format,the file ran as an .avi,upon starting there was no Logo or anything that producers of the Anime nor an opening,it just brought me straight to the Episode,the Episode showed clean blue sky while the title "Turkey's Nemesis" faded in.The camera then slowly went down and showed a city zoomed into a cafe where Turkey and 2 other persons sat.The music played as normal and everything else was fine,nothing creepy or sinister was going on.I was really exited about who the nemesis is, could't it be Greece or France?Anyways,Turkey and 2 Persons sat there and ate kebab,both were around the same age as Turkey, a girl with long dark blonde hairs and green eyes,her Name was Azerbaijan,a boy who was Dark skinned,brown eyed and black haired with a Green pullover,his name being Pakistan.Those characters never existed in the entire Franchise but i was even happier to see those countries in.All three talked about Political matters,their subject were seperatists,Pakistan for example talked about a "Beluchistan" guy who he struggles with while Azerbaijan talks about "Armenia" being an annoyance to her.Their voices were all Japanese but the Subtitle was English. Turkey in the other Hand talked about his "Nemesis",thought he didn't told them his Name,telling them how an annoyance he has been to him ,Azerbaijan interrupted and asked"You mean Ku......",Turkey angrily stopped her and said"Don't mention his Name,he belongs to the past,so do me a favor and never EVER mention his name again".Azerbaijan had a sad look on her face and just said"Sorry darling".Turkey then continued"Anyways,is there anything you have in mind,im really bored here. Pakistan:Lets go swimming on the beach Azerbaijan:We already did that 2 days ago,why don't we go climbing? Turkey:Sounds good to me,but where,maybe...... And suddenly Japan went in the Cafe and she ran up to them,shining with happiness and excitement"Hello there,look what i have found"She grabbed a piece of paper out of her bag and showed it to them,Turkey read the paper,it was about about 3000 Meter high mountain where several treasures are supposed to be buried at the top of the mountain.The exact location was also drawn beneath the note. Japan:It belonged to my grandfather,he was an explorer and went after the treasure,but died because of hypothermia.I cant do much with it so i thought maybe you are interested in it. Pakistan:And you expect us to believe that? Japan:Have i ever lied to you or anyone? Azerbaijan:Treasure or not,lets go climbing,that's gonna be fun. Turkey:Alright,its settled. The screen faded to black and faded to a Snowy Mountain with the three halfway to the top of it.They were resting on a campfire in a cave,it was about to be dark.Turkey and Pakistan were about to sleep why Azerbaijan complained about her broken Fingernail."Im going to a manicure once we are done",Pakistan:"Womens....". Turkey:I wonder what im going to do with all these treasures. Azerbaijan:Maybe investing in me our engagement? Turkey:Nah,i thought about a good car and a Mansion,maybe a seaside house. Azerbaijan:You are such a jerk. Pakistan: Shit chat aside,we have to arrive at the top first,then we can talk about what we are going to to with all the Gold,we don't even know if the rumors are true. Turkey:Alright then,good night to all Pakistan & Turkey:Good night The Camera zoomed out of the cave and to the silhouette of a person,i couldn't make out the details,but he wore thick clothing, had a Helmet on,joint protectors and what seemed to be a night vision based on the green light coming from his eyes while wearing what seemed to be a poleaxe on his back.It zoomed even closer to his face,he wore a black balaclava so i can't tell you anything about his face.He watched them as he whispered"At last........." the rest was inaudible due to the blizzard he was in but i could't make some words out "....it is time..... take back...... mine......"His voice was deep,yet he sounded pretty young.Again,the camera faded to white and faded back to Turkey's face,he is about to wake up,he slowly opened his eyes,yawned and said"Good morning everyone" he then rubbed his eyes only to find that both Pakistan and Azerbaijan are gone.He shouted their names,no response,look around,no signs of them."Where the fuck are they,wait i get it,they want to get their hands on the stuff first."He then noticed the footsteps and also found the footsteps of another person"Oh shit,they were taken,i must get them back and save them from who ever the guy is"Turkey quickly packed his stuff including his scimitar and begun to climb nonstop up the mountain until he reached the top after 10 minutes of watching,of course the rest was skipped.At the top was a very strong blizzard that limited Turkey's sight,after 3 minutes of walking aimlessly at the top,he found a hole and just jumped in without a second thought.He landed in what seems to be a hideout of some sort.There was a table with a laptop which was off,a radio,plenty of jive food and a bed made out of fur.It was surprisingly clean.Turkey didn't paid it any attention and looked around,he then proceeded to the other room beneath the room he was by climbing a ladder down.It was a dark hallway,and the only thing that illuminated the path was a dim light on the ceiling.He pulled out his scimitar and rushed trough the entire hallway to the source of light.As he arrived,he fell to his knees with a horrified look on his face.The camera showed Pakistan,bound on a chair and badly bruised,covered with blood .His forehead was cracked open and blood was oozing out of it,his left eye was superficial and about to fall out,but the worst of it was that he was still alive and moaning in pain and agony while looking up to Turkey's, crying for help.Turkey just laid there,paralyzed,about to cry and i was also shocked.I have never seen something like this.Then Pakistan begun to moan desperately and twitched anxiously as something came towards Turkey from behind,he stood right behind Turkey and i could't make out the details.He was 1 inch taller than him,wore a black helmet,thick winter clothing with a bulletproof vest and all was black.This time however,he wore a gas mask.He swung his mace and hit Turkey's neck,knocking him to the ground while the video fades to black once again and the camera was in first person,in Turkey's perspective.And there was the person sitting in front of him,silent,staring at the camera,at Turkey,even if he wears the gas mask,it felt as if he was staring directly at me,well,its just an optical illusion.He stared for 2 minutes silently at the camera,breathing heavily and then he begun to talk."Long time no see",Turkey gave a muffled sound of confusion and the Person infront of him said"I see,you don't remember me after all,well then,let me introduce myself to you.He slowly put of the gas mask,the helmet and his belaclava. He was a young man,between 17-20 years old,his skin was very pale,his hairs were black and looked unhealthy.He had a faint yet vicious smile on his face,he was also surprisingly calm. The camera zoomed at Turkey again,he opened his eyes wide open in horror as the saw him. "Now you remember me Tirko,its me,Kurdistan,your "Nemesis" He spoke calmly yet maliciously. "You might ask where your friends are,don't worry,they are fine,more or less,i will bring Pakistan to you" And so he left the room and after 4 minutes he dragged Pakistan into the room,Pakistan was still in a terrible shape and was heavily breathing,he looked up to Turkey"plea...se......hel.....p................meeee" Kurdistan:"Shut up" He kicked Pakistan in his knees,causing him to fall to the ground,the blood was dripping from the gap in his forehead again and his eye is about to roll out,it was red and pulsed.Kurdistan took his mace in his hands and said angrily"You of all people should't know Sadiq that i don't die so easily,glad i had my rope at the moment you kicked me down the cliff after the independence war,but you know what,im done helping you,i helped you for so long and how did you thanked me?By kicking me down the cliff,taking away my land,my honor my fame,everything.And if that wasn't enough't,you even humiliated me even after you declared me death.But im alive and im here to tip the scales.This time,you will die,starting with your beloved ones and all your possessions will be mine.Alright,lets start with Pakistan. Kurdistan lifted the mace and then smashed it right at the back of Pakistans head,more blood was dripping and he was still alive."You are tougher than you look,but the next one will still kill you,face death with your own eyes"he then swung his mace again and hit Pakistan right in his face,He fell to the ground and died."Man,he is ugly,time for a surgical intervention"He smashed the mace at Pakistans head several times,he continued so for 7 minutes until his head was just a pile of flesh,blood and tissue,i could't clearly see parts of his brain scattered across the room and even his eyeballs. Kurdistan took his mobile out and made a photo of Pakistans mutilated body."India will like this".Turkey begun to scream and cry while Kurdistan just smiled at him with his grin getting wider.He went towards Turkey and took the duct tape of from his mouth."So,how do you feel",Turkey yelled at Kurdistan"Go to hell!"He gave Turkey a punch in his face and replied"I went there already and it was beautiful,you too will see its beauty once i killed you".I barely could't keep all the vomit my throat,I quickly went to the bath room and puked into the toilet.I wanted to turn off but i felt that i had you watch it complete.I came back in my room. Kurdistan then left the room again only to drag Azerbaijan into the room,she cried anxiously yet looked up to Turkey out of relief.She was naked."Quite a beauty,isn't she?Hope i will one day get someone as beautiful as her. Turkey:Please,don't kill here,anything but not her. Kurdistan:Im not gonna kill her,im going to rape here,i cant help myself but to do so. I don't have to explain what happened next,he raped her for 16 minutes while turkey watched her girlfriend being raped by his greatest enemy.He begun to twitch in a fury to get free but he couldn't. Azerbaijan moaned in fear and pleasure,Kurdistan in the other hand didn't made a single noise.Azerbaijan was able to free her self and grabbed the knife out of Kurdistan pocket and stabbed him in his chest,however,the knife was stuck in his vest and didn't even went through.He grabbed Azerbaijan and tried to bind her but she struggled more and scratched Kurdistans eye.He ignored the pain and was pissed"You want to die?So be it".Kurdistan took his poleaxe and stabbed it right in Azerbaijans hearth,blood was dripping and she quickly died.He just grinned and pulled the poleaxe out of her chest"She left me no choice,i would't have made a fine sex slave" He then pulled Turkey's duct tape out and then asked again"Now that's what call entertainment"Turkey spit at him and screamed furiously"Happy now you twisted bum?"He even tried to bite him in his neck but Kurdistan quickly took a step back"Bad dog.It seems that you are so eager for a punishment,lets give it to you then.Your death will be a slow one" He put his two thumbs into Turkey's eyes while pressing deeper and deeper in his eye,the deeper he went,the louder Turkey screamt,blood was dripping from his eye sockets and his scream turned into a ear piercing shriek that bursted out of my speakers.It became louder and louder until Kurdistan pulled his thumbs out,Turkey was still,i couldn't take it anymore but i was still fixated to watch it till the end."Your screamings amuse me,mans it could't just eat you,you know?"He then proceeded by taking his Tanto knife and stabbed it vertically through Turkey's belly and when he pulled it our,his intestines came out.After what felt like an eternity,Turkey died and Kurdistan cut out his head."At least,i have killed my Nemesis,its all over,i can now live again like all the other,free from isolation,now then,there is a new life waiting for me"Kurdistan threw the corpses at a pile of wood and burned it.he then proceeded in grabbing all his stuff,including laptop,food and etc and put them into his back,he then left the hideout and climbed to the highest point of the mountain were he pulled out a glider of of the snow.But before he took off,he turned back to the camera and said something that will burn in my mind"Turkey is dead,but its not over,your country will burn and your people will suffer,mark my words Adnan"He then took off.The video closed and i was brought back to my folder.The .krg file was gone,but there was the .txt named "Tu li pêş in.",when i opened it,there was this time a text written in Kurdish "Ew cara yekem bû, ku tu di pêş de ne. Carekê hezkiriyên xwe hatine kuştin, ez ê werim û we bikujin û yên mayî jî ji te yên dilsozane." It took me half an hur to find a proper translation since this language has not been registred in any official translation site. It read something life. "He was the first,you are the next. Once your beloved ones have died,i will come and kill you and the rest of your kind." I pulled the CD and and smashed it in my garage with a sledgehammer to pieces and then burned it.I didn't knew what to do,i was just shocked and had problems to sleep.I shrugged everything off as a sick joke the terrorists made,and besides,Turkey's human name is also Adnan.Well,well,i was the only one at home,my Mother has nightshift and so does my father while my sister was in her cousins house.I had nothing to worry.I just drank a Raki(Alcohol) and took some pills to sleep.Before i my eyes closed and i slept,i saw a silhouette in the corner of my eyes on my doors and a faint laughter. I woke up and i was fine,must have been my imagination.Well,my parents still weren't there and my sister was probably still with her cousin.As usual i turned the TV on and switched to A Haber(Turkish channel) and there was a breaking news.Terrorists attacks have tripled across Turkey and Turkey is about to fall into anarchy,terrorists have started several attacks on Operation bases,Villages and even major cities like Istanbul,thousands have died.Then someone rang on my door,it was a police officer"Im sorry to tell that you,but your father,your mother,your sister,they are..."I knew what he would't say and bursted in tears.How could't that happen,it cant be true.The police officer offered me to go with him to say my farewell to my parents and sister.The police who was a good friend of my father told me that someone had stabbed my fathers chest,my mother got violently raped before the murderer split her head to halves and my sisters head was just a mess,my cousin and the rest of my extended family were also brutally murdered in a way i can not describe .I tried to explain what happened but they wouldn't believe me,as i expected and thought i was just traumatized and needed some rest. I know he will come for me next,but i will not die,not like this.I have no weapons,nor do i have the guts to kill myself. Im sitting,in my living room with plenty of alcohol bottles and a nice music.Despite being fixated to the music and my alcohol,i could't hear heavy footsteps,getting louder and louder and heavy breathing from a gas mask.And there he is and in his hand a poleaxe soaked in blood.Too good that i was about to pass out because of all the booze. aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnrrrrrrgggggggg Author: Turqueri Category:Anime Category:Lost episode